Nacer en tiempos duros
by AllYouNeedIsCoffee
Summary: Él solo es un niño. A pesar de su valentía, Finn se quiebra al descubrir el secreto de su familia. Teoría sobre los orígenes de Finn el humano... ¡Mi primer One Shot!


Adventure Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Cartoon Network y Pendleton Ward

* * *

*_Nacer en tiempos duros*_

Todos sabían que el pequeño Finn era un héroe. A pesar de sus escasos siete, él manejaba espadas. No con la delicadeza de alguien que practica esgrima, pero si podía cercenar varios monstruos –y muebles-.

Además era honorable y su corazón era puro como el de todo héroe.

Su valentía era inigualable y era difícil que sucumbiera a algún temor, pues casi nunca lloraba al lastimarse.

¿Quién creería que ese pequeño héroe estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre, Margaret, llorando como nunca, dejando escapar el dolor de una mentira que se prolongó toda su corta vida a través de sus lagrimales?

Porque el pequeño Finn había descubierto el secreto de su ''familia''. Joshua, al que llamaba padre y con quién jugaba al _frisbee _no era su padre, Margaret la que lo acunaba con su canción preferida no era su madre, Jake su mejor amigo y compinche de aventuras no era su hermano, tampoco lo era Jermaine quien en un ataque de furia reveló el secreto que ahora rasgaba el corazón del mini aventurero.

-¡Jermaine! ¿Cómo pudiste?- le gritó Joshua a su hijo cuando Finn corrió hacia él para preguntarle si el palabrerío de su hermano era cierto- Finn es un niño ¡Sólo un niño! ¡Y tú eres más grande pero más tonto!-.

Luego Joshua y Margaret le contaron suavemente y con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas la historia de cuando lo encontraron con su pañal sucio y llorando. Finn escuchó la historia mirándolos fijamente. Cuando acabaron, rompió en llanto.

-¿Quiénes son mis padres?- balbuceó el pequeño-.

-No lo sabemos- contestó Margaret- Pero, tú eres nuestro verdadero hijo porque te amamos como tal-.

Finn pensó en sus diferencias y se dio cuenta que él era diferente a toda su familia. Tenía cuerpo distinto, la piel rosa y sólo le abundaba el cabello rubio en la cabeza, a diferencia de ellos a quienes lo tenían por todo el cuerpo.

-Te amo mami, te amo papi- dijo Finn con la frente en alto, aun llorando- Gracias por cuidarme.

Padre adoptivo, madre adoptiva e hijo adoptivo se abrazaron fuertemente, llorosos, dolidos por la confesión y la intriga que los mataba en sus subconcientes.

/

En el lugar más recóndito e inhospitable de la tierra de Ooo, donde el sol no llega y el miedo es jefe, nace Finn el humano.

Sun es una mujer fuerte, la más fuerte de la tribu Hyoomans, aun así necesitaba a su amado para que viera al fruto de su amor nacer. Él había subido a la peligrosa superficie hace mucho tiempo y no había regresado. Sun necesitaba su mano cálida y blanca junto a la suya y su voz profunda dándole ánimos de que pujara aunque el dolor la estuviese consumiendo.

La mujer Hihumana enfrente de Sun no era como ella. Su gorra tenía la forma de un conejo, era menuda y bajita, a diferencia de la madre de Finn que era alta, su complexión era fuerte y su gorro era de gato negro, azul con el desgaste del tiempo. Pero la mayor diferencia era que la partera, como todo el resto de la tribu, debajo de sus sombreros tenía escamas, y creía que Sun igual. Aunque debajo de ese gorro felino había largos cabellos dorados.

Otra mujer-pez apareció con un sombrerito como el de todos los Hyooomans, era para que estaba naciendo. Tenía pequeñas orejitas blancas, representaba a un oso polar.

Cuando el parto fue inminente, la partera abrió sus ojos marrones tanto como pudo. En sus manos sostenía a un pequeño humano, carente de escamas y con escaso pelo rubio.

-Sun…-dijo pasmada la mujer-pez que había llegado- ¿Qué significa esto?-.

/

Cuando toda la tribu supo que Sun era una mujer humana, los jefes Hyoomans convocaron una reunión. Todos asistieron, algunos indignados, otros clementes y varios sorprendidos.

Sun se arrodilló ante los tres jefes de la tribu

-Sun, la humana- proclamó el mayor, lo último lo dijo con repulsión- Haz engañado a toda la tribu y haz traído una cría de tu especie. El castigo a esa atrocidad es el destierro-.

-¡Merece pagar!-gritó un espectador-.

Sun se mostraba sin sentimiento alguno, pero desde pequeña había vivido con los Hyoomans, si la desterraban a la superficie, su corazón quedaría mutilado, perdería todo lo que alguna vez quiso. Solo le quedaría su bebé.

-Ella no- dijo el que estaba a la derecha del mayor- ella es una Hyooman por derecho, vivió con nosotros desde pequeña. Y, a pesar de las mentiras, muchos de nosotros la queremos.

Un murmullo se extendió sobre el público. Los ancianos la miraban compasivamente. Sun reprimió una sonrisa y las ganas de correr a abrazar al anciano-pez. Tal vez todo saldría bien, tal vez Sun cuidaría a su hijo en la ciudad rodeada del afecto de la gente de otra especie.

-No te desterraremos- dio su veredicto el anciano mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sun. Agarró al bebé con ternura y volvió a su asiento. Volvió a hablar mientras miraba al pequeño humano- Pero a él si-.

Dos hombres agarraron a Sun mientras soltaba un grito desgarrador. No podían llevarse a su bebé, no, ella lo había cuidado con cariño durante nueve meses y había padecido dolores horribles para darle a luz. No tenían ningún derecho sobre él. Trató de zafarse pero no pudo ¿Dónde estaba su fuerza cuando la necesitaba?

El bebé la miró llorando por última vez y desapareció. Sun no corrió a buscarlo, estaba muy débil. Simplemente lloró. Lloró desplomada en el suelo hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos. Su corazón no podía estar más roto, bombeaba ponzoña en vez de sangre. Había dado a luz a un hijo en un mundo incorrecto, ahora padecía el mismo destino fatídico de su padre, el bebé estaba muerto antes de nacer.

-Mi bebé- susurró Sun para sí misma, para la madre que viviría sin su bebé, pero con su recuerdo que la mataría cada día un poco más- Estaba segura que serías alguien grande.

Pero Sun no sabía que su bebé iba a ser el más grande héroe de Ooo, que gracias a una pareja de perros sobreviviría y, entre su múltiples aventuras, iba a reencontrarse con su traumada madre y su tribu.

Aunque los Hyoomans iban a ser muy diferentes de cómo lo habían sido, y Sun no podría decirle que era su hijo, que ella era una humana. Ni siquiera le podría decir su nombre por lo que su hijo la apodaría Susan.

* * *

Bien, este es mi primer One Shot, solo pido compasión y que respeten mi teoría sobre el origen de Finn :3

Gracias a Vero, que se quedó hasta muy tarde dándome ideas y apoyándome. Eres incondicional :D

Les agradecería que dejen una crítica constructiva en un Review :3


End file.
